


Baby's in Black (and Blue)

by kaisoo_aesthetic



Category: EXO (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Racism, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoo_aesthetic/pseuds/kaisoo_aesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha is a young and successful pop rock/alternative musician. She's constantly topping the charts and breaking records. She's dating the world famous boyband star Niall Horan from One Direction. From the surface all can see that they are an indestructible, power couple. But beneath publicized layer, there is dire trouble.<br/>Asha stands at an average height, 20 years of age. She has long, sleek, black hair. She is curvaceous, full bust and bum, slightly plus sized,(like Meghan Trainor),brown skinned. She is strong willed, unapologetic about her race and what she believes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

•••• Asha's P.O.V. ••••  
Niall and I have just arrived to the Brit awards. Ni and I walk the red carpet, I'm wearing a timeless, but modern skater red dress, and he's donning a navy colored suit, with a t-shirt and Converse. At this point Niall has had a few and is quite buzzed, so I hold on to him to keep his balance. Due to my weak ankles, heels can be a bit of a struggle for me. I abruptly fell and Niall pauses, then picks me up with a vexed expression.  
"Stupid bitch," he whispers. And with me having a vivacious and loud personality and not wanting the paparazzi to hear, I just throw a side eye his way. When we get to our seats, I greeted the boys. I give all of them a hug, and Harry and I give each other an innocent kiss on the cheek. I was one of the few people in Harry's circle that encouraged him to come out of the closet and admit him and Louis have been passionate lovers all this time. Harry was more like family to me. Niall whispers,  
"You're such a fucking whore!"  
I abruptly state,  
"Niall, what the hell!"; thank God the loud music roared over me. I, along with 1D were nominated for the same award, best tour of the year. Niall and I stared at each other in anticipation for the winner's name. The camera was obviously facing my beau, Niall and I. My good friend Marina Diamandis announced,  
"The winner of this award is... ASHA!". All of the boys congratulated me except Niall who only stood up to tell me,  
"You fucking cunt." I was taken back by that comment but I had no time to defend myself I was ushered up to get my award. After my second award I decided to leave to go to the optional party, without Niall. There I met up with Kai.  
"What's wrong, Ash?" He questions.  
"Nothing," I lie.  
"You and I both know that's a lie, what's really going on?", he pesters.  
"Well, Niall's drunk and he's being more of a dick than normal when he's drunk,"  
"I'll go teach his punk ass a lesson," he exclaims.  
"No, I'll handle it," I proclaim.  
••••Niall's P.O.V••••  
"Asha's such a skank how the hell did I let her where such a whorish dress!" I exclaimed.  
"No need to be such a dick Niall," Harry interjects.  
"Just because you take dick doesn't mean I am one," Niall uncivilly states.  
"Goodbye, asshole,"Harry spews.

••••Asha's P.O.V••••  
Later that night I come back to my shared flat with Niall. At 3 in the morning he stumbles in with the scent of alcohol reeling from his lips. He is questionably angry for an unknown reason. He slams the door behind him, breaking one of the knobs. He ignores me for now, which is probably a good thing. In the morning, I am awoken to breakfast in bed and a gargantuan teddy bear with a heart enclosed on it reading, "I'm sorry."  
"I treated you terribly Asha, I love you, I'll never make such a careless mistake again, I'll watch my alcohol intake, I promise." Niall confesses  
I take a long pause as Niall waits for my response in anticipation.  
"Alright I forgive you just never pull that bs again," I proclaim.  
He gives me a big hug and I reluctantly hug back. I later meet up with Kai at his soundcheck at the EXO'luXion tour venue. I sit with the delirious fans and sing along to their songs with them. The fans have become quite familiar with me with me being an EXO-L myself. They see me as non-threatening due to my heavily publicized relationship with Niall. In that short period of time I became close with the fans around me. Later on in the show they are in need of refreshment so instead of making them pay those ridiculous prices I go back stage and get them refreshments myself. I find Kai in the "green room". Him along with the other members of EXO-K were on break while EXO-M performed. All the seats were filled. They all bowed when they saw me.  
"Sit down somewhere there's plenty is space." Kai smugly states  
"Where?" I ask perplexed.  
He points to his lap. We all laugh hysterically.  
"I have to give the fans I promised their refreshments," I say exhaustedly.  
"No, I got it Ash" Kai objects. Kai motions over a security guard to follow him.  
"So, how are things with Jongin Ms. Asha?",D.O. Inquiries  
"What do you mean?" (As I start to blush), I ask, embarrassed.  
" I have a very loving boyfriend", I stated. I feel as if I'm lying for saying the "loving" part.  
D.O. interjects "I don't see him as very loving after what happened at the Bri-" Kai interrupts ,  
" That's enough Kyung."  
"I think it's time I go check on those fans I met earlier," I announce. While in the hallway Kai stops me in my tracks.  
"Asha, I was dumb as hell for telling Kyung, but I was so pissed off and you were so upset and I couldn't give a piece of my mind to Niall so I had to tell someone I'm so sorry," Kai admits.  
"Okay I forgive you," I answer.


	2. Chapter 2

••••Asha's P. O. V.••••  
During Kai's opening to "Call Me Baby" he gazed at me the entire time, then winked at the end. This caused extreme internal conflict in me, I feel so dirty that I felt a spark of passion for Kai during those short but savory, lust filled moments. I can't have feelings for him. I guess Niall's right for calling me a whore, I can't control myself.  
••••Niall's P.O.V.••••  
"I swear she's with that "pretty boy" Kai all the damn time! Hell, I bet this whole time she said she's been waiting for the  
right time to lose her V-card she's been screwing that bastard! ", I exclaim.  
"Then why don't you tell her to stop playing these games mate?" , Louis questions.  
I ignore Lou's question as Asha comes in.  
"Where have you been?" I ask interrogatively.  
"Oh, I was at the EXO concert," she answers.  
I come in close, and scan her neck to check if any of those pretty boys left their mark on Ash, then I smell to check if she got too comfy with one of them.  
•••• Asha's P.O.V••••  
"Niall, what the hell! What happened to us trusting each other!" I exclaim.  
"Maybe if you weren't whoring around with those guys he'd trust you," Louis interjects.  
"I didn't remember asking your stoner ass, thank you very much, hell, you're probably high right now." I reply  
Louis gets up as is to strike me but sits back down after Niall gives him a stern look. I've never been very fond of Louis, since he pretends to be urban and frequently uses the n-word, especially when he's under the influence of alcohol or drugs, even though the boys and I have told him numerous times to stop. He never does it in front of Harry, because he knows he'd get condemned.  
"Forget this I'm leaving." I declare. As I leave I can hear Louis yell,  
"Yeah leave you f***ing n*****."  
I contemplate going back in there and giving Louis a piece of my mind, but instead I drive to Harry's house.  
"What's wrong Ash?" He questions.  
"Niall's being untrustworthy and Louis being racist and a dick," I reply.  
"Oh hell no what did Louis say?" He asks.  
"He called me a f****** n***** and a whore," I sob.  
"I'm talking to that a**hole right away where is he?" Harry demands.  
"My house," I answer.  
" I think it's best if you go somewhere else tonight Ash, I don't want you to get hurt, plus this may turn physical," Harry advises.  
"Alright, thanks I'll figure somewhere out."  
I first think of going to Kai's place but that will cause more trouble, so I hit up on of my best friend's house's: Elizabeth Grant (Lana Del Rey). My other good friend Janelle Monae is also there. They see the dried tears on my face and ask what's wrong.  
"Nothing" I lie.  
"We know that's not true," they speak in unison.  
"Okay fine, Niall's been a dick to me for the past few weeks, drinking a lot and accusing me of cheating on him with Kai, calling me names, and Louis is just repeating them and he called me a n*****," I admit.  
"WHAT THE HELL IM BEATING THEIR A**ES!", Lana exclaims.  
"They're not getting away with this," Janelle reassures me. Janelle stops Lana before she runs out the door.  
"Guys relax, Harry's talking to them as we speak, he told me to stay somewhere else because things might get physical, so I was wondering if I could stay here," I explain.  
"Of course you can, Ash, I fact let's have a girls' night lets leave soon and buy the snacks and movies." Lana says in excitement.  
We all excitedly get in the car and drive to the nearest Asda. We run into some fans, but there are polite so we take pictures with them. We pick out our favorite ice creams, movies, and snacks.  
••••Harry's P.O.V••••  
"Niall, Louis, what the hell is going on with you two?" I question.  
"What the hell do you mean?" Niall says flabbergastedly.  
"Why are you guys treating Asha like crap? She's going through a lot of stress right now with her upcoming tour and everything, why are you two adding to the mix?" I contend.  
"Maybe if she's stop whoring around with Kai we wouldn't have these problems."  
"Are you really the one to talk Niall? First of, those guys have a pretty damn strict contract, they can't date. Second, if you would remember oh so clearly, I was the one who stopped you from cheating on Ash with Melissa, at the Brits a month ago. I-" I retort."  
"Oh come on I was drunk," Niall interjects.  
"That's not a damn excuse Niall! You see how bad you're hurting her, If she wants Kai at this point instead of you, I wouldn't blame her!", I exclaim.  
"And you Louis William Tomlinson, would you please stop being a racist bastard, no wonder why we're losing some of our ethnic fans! And would you please stop being under the influence of something, you're constantly hot boxing our flat, and it makes me sick!" I admit. A few seconds after saying those words to Louis I feel sharp blows to my face from who I once thought was my lover. I can hear Niall cheering him on in the background. I start to lose my grip of reality and start to taste blood from my head and nose.

 

••••Asha's P.O.V••••  
When we get back to Lana's place we rush to the living room. The TV is on the E! News. I don't think much of it until I hear,"BREAKING NEWS, POLICE HAVE BEEN CALLED TO THE HOME OF NIALL HORAN AND ASHA BUREAUX. NEIGHBORS HEARD FIGHTING AND A LOUD THUD, POSSIBLY A GUNSHOT. THERE ALLEGEDLY WAS AN ALTERCATION BETWEEN LOUIS TOMLINSON AND HIS HUSBAND, HARRY STYLES. HARRY REPORTEDLY IS SUFFERING TO BLOWS TO THE FACE, A BROKEN NOSE, AND IS CURRENTLY UNCONSCIOUS." As I hear that I feel the room around me becoming dark and I collapse to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

••••Lana's P.O.V.••••  
"S***, s***, we need to get to her a hospital." I announce. Janelle starts performing CPR while I dial 9-9-9.  
The paramedics get here almost immediately. They tell us there isn't enough room for Janelle and I come to along in the ambulance, so they have a police officer escort us to the hospital.  
News spread quickly that Ash was in the hospital, so we hurried in, dodging the paparazzi's pervasive questions.   
••••Kai's P.O.V••••  
I'm freaking shaking, Where's Asha? Was she there? Was she shot? I need to go find her. I start calling Ash and her friends but no answer. As I'm thinking of all her possible contacts and think of calling her parents I hear another headline,"ASHA BUREAUX HAS BEEN RUSHED TO THE HOSPITAL AS SHE HAS COLLAPSED, SHE WAS AT THE RESIDENCE OF LANA DEL REY."

••••Lana's P.O.V••••  
The first person to get to Ash was Chanyeol, he bowed upon seeing us.   
"Kai's on his way, he was getting Ash a present and other goodies," Chanyeol tells us.  
"Do you know how Harry's doing?" Janelle asks.  
"I'm sorry but I'm not sure," Chanyeol answers.  
"Has Niall came?" I ask.  
"Sadly, no" Chanyeol states  
"If it wasn't for his idiocity we wouldn't be in his mess!" Janelle exclaims.   
••••Liam's P.O.V••••  
I came to the hospital where Harry still lays unconscious.   
"Where's Louis?" I ask Niall.  
"In police custody," Niall answers.  
"WHAT?" I respond.  
"Harry confronted Louis and I for our treatment of Ash and Louis didn't take it so well, when Harry wakes up he'll be asked if he wants to press charges," Niall answers.  
"What did they do?" I question.  
"Louis called Ash a n***** and a whore (I confronted him about that on our way here by the way, and he almost clocked me too) and Harry confronted me for calling Ash a whore, bitch, slut, etc." Niall replies.  
"And why the hell did you talk to Ash that way?" I ask.  
"The stress of the new tour has been gettin to me mate," He answers.  
"Niall you and I both know that's not an excuse, you better apologize to her, in fact, she's currently in the hospital, how come you're not there with her?" I question. Niall grabs his keys and rushes to the hospital.

••••Kai's P.O.V••••  
I arrive at the hospital, check in, and out of the corner I see Niall, to avoid any trouble I take the escalator while he takes the elevator. I end up getting to the room first, her friends kindly let me in. Ash is finally conscious. A few minutes later, Niall arrives. I feel a cold sweat going down my back, but I refuse to show my fear.   
"Is Mr. Horan allowed to come in, Ms. Bureaux?" The doctor asks her.  
"No, not yet, I need some time to take in everything that's happened" she replies.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Horan, Ms. Bureaux is still recovering emotionally from today's events." The doctor tells Niall.  
The doctor locks the door, soon after the door is shut, Niall punches the door and says something inaudible. Ash starts sobbing and I rush to console her. I feel her hot tears on my shirt. She asks the others to leave for privacy.

"Why do things have to be so difficult?" She sobs in agony.   
"I'm not sure Ash but I promise you things will get better," I reply. 

*****A few days later*****

••••Asha's P.O.V••••

I visit Harry at his house to see how his physical and emotional recovery is going.   
"Thanks for going through that crap for me you're a true friend, how's your recovery going," I ask him.  
" I had to have surgery on my nose and jaw but other than that I'm physically okay, but on the emotional side, I'm a wreck! Everyone wants me to make one of the hardest decisions of my life, if I'll press charges or not, and I'm also pissed at how everyone's blaming you," he replies.  
"You should me worry about your recoveries, not what people have to say about me!" I advise. I give him a loving hug.   
"How did Niall react to the whole incident?" He asks.  
"He came to see me but when I said I wasn't emotionally ready to see him he almost broke the lock," I answer.  
"Did, Kai come?" He asks.  
"Of course," I answer.  
"That Kai guy really cares a lot about you, Ash," Harry states.  
"Yeah, I know," I say merrily.  
"You seem in need of company, want me to stay here for tonight?" He asks.  
"I would, but I'm afraid as hell that Niall will come and something worse would happen." I reply  
"Don't worry, I changed the locks yesterday," he reassures me.  
"Alright, thanks I'll stay the night." 

*****Later that night*****  
"Asha, do you think that I should press charges?" He asks.  
"Of course! He needs to learn he can't act that hostile, but understand that it's your decision and it will take time to heal," I answer.  
"But the fans will hate me, we'll have to reschedule the tour," He replies.  
"Harry, listen to me, being bandmates with Louis you see him constantly, letting him get away with this is letting him have a rematch and possibly end your life," I interject.  
"Okay Asha, I'll call management first thing tomorrow and tell them my decision," he answers. The rest of the night we watch movies and Harry constantly recommends me to get with Kai but I just brush it off. In the morning I wake up first and make Harry breakfast and give it to him. I go to check my social medias when my heart drops. I have 40 missed calls from Niall and 80 texts. I feel as if I'm going to throw up.   
"Ash, what's going on?" He asks but I'm in too much of a daze to answer. I can just imagine Niall just losing it one day and having complete control over me and doing the unthinkable and I'd have no escape.   
"Asha, what's going on?" He asks a second time. Before asking a third time he shakes me. I start crying hysterically and he holds me tightly.  
"Asha you need help, this isn't healthy, love,"Harry tells me.


	4. Chapter 4

••••Harry's P.O.V••••  
"I AM DONE WITH MANAGEMENT THEY'RE S BUNCH OF BASTARDS, THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT MY SAFETY WHAT THE HELL!" I say to myself enraged. This awakens Ash.   
"Harry, what's wrong?" She asks worriedly.  
"Management says that if I press charges I'll have legal penalties," I reply  
"What the hell!?" She reacts.  
"I know" I respond.  
"Can't your lawyers get you out of this?" She asks.  
"They're negotiating as we speak,but they say it won't be easy," I reply. She gives me a warm hug of hope.  
"Harry thanks for the stay, but I think it's time for me to go back home," she tells me.  
"Alright but if ANYTHING bad happens between you and Niall again, don't be afraid to tell me," he replies.

••••Asha's P.O.V.••••  
I arrive at home happily, until Niall starts interrogating me.  
"Ash, what the hell?" He questions.  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
"How come you didn't let me see you in the hospital?" He replies.  
"I was just about to let you in then you damaged the door and the doctor almost called security, but I convinced him not to," I answer.  
"Did you let Kai in?" He asks. And I don't answer.  
"Did you let Kai in?" He asks aggressively, a second time.  
"C**t, I know you heard me, did you let Kai in?!" He questions a third time.  
"That's none of your damn business!" I answer. With that he gets up, and pushes me into the wall. I lie there in agony, with an extreme numbness in my shoulder.  
"F****** WHORE!" He spews.   
When the coast is clear, I scramble to my car. With no destination planned out, I just sit there, sobbing, just believing that I deserve Niall's treatment.  
"I'm such a hypocrite! How dare I demand Harry report his abuse while I refuse to do the same," I admit to myself. To clear my head I decide to head to a vacant field near by. My next stop is too the car shop. Before getting out of my car, I put on a hoodie to erase any suspicion. I come here to get tinted windows so no one can see my evidence of abuse. I put on sunglasses and a hoodie to disguise myself. I head to the nearest MAC store to get makeup to cover up my bruise. I next head to Northcode Pharmacy to get an ice pack. I feel like such a damn coward, so tonight, I'm staying at a hotel. As I arrive to the hotel I have a special favor of the receptionist.  
"Um, excuse me Ms., can my stay here be unlisted?" I ask politely.  
"Sure, but if you're doing so to hide from an abuser, we are obligated to ring the police," she replies.  
"No Ms. that won't be necessary, I'm just doing so to hide from fans," I lie.  
"Alright," she answers. My first stop in the hotel was concessions. I then head to my room. I turn on the TV to the new headline: "WHAT IS ASHA TRYING TO HIDE, SHE LEAVES HOME FOR SIGNIFICANT AMOUNTS OF TIME, NOW SHE HAS GOTTEN TINTED WINDOWS, WHATS GOING ON LITTLE MISS ASHA?" I immediately throw my remote at the TV, only leaving a mere dent in the screen.   
"WHY THE HELL ARE THEY SO DAMN OBSESSED WITH ME!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The hot tears start rolling down my face. Harry's right, I do need serious help. For some strange reason I believe the only thing that can help me at this point without the public funding out. I quickly find the bottle of Vodka I bought at the concession stand, and I down the entire thing in mere minutes. I never was one to drink, but then again, Niall once never was one to hurt me. Due to my inexperience with drinking, (which is a surprise with me being with Niall for so long) I pass out. I wake up the next morning and rush to the bathroom with my first ever hangover. When I regain my balance I grab the room service folder and quickly order tomato juice and ice, I pull out Advil from my purse. I go back downstairs and buy air freshener. To my surprise, there is paparazzi waiting outside for me.   
"Oh s***," I say to myself. I walk back to the elevator calmly to avoid further suspicion. The receptionist I spoke to yesterday desperately tries to lie and say that I'm not there. I open my phone , unsurprisingly, I am met with a slew of missed calls and messages from Niall, with his desperate attempts to apologize. While opening my phone only one message in particular stands out to me. Kai messages me, 

"Ash, I know something's up with you but I won't force it out of you like everyone else is. If you need anyone to talk to, a lawyer, therapist, anything, I can have to arranged for you, even my fellow members of EXO are even worried about you, D.O, Tao, and Chanyeol, especially. When you are ready to tell me, I'll listen with my undivided attention.- Kim Jongin"   
I start to contemplate how and when I'll tell him, if I tell him. I start to scroll through my Twitter feed and see a tweet with an attachment that caught my eye. It was an attachment to the junk tabloid of "TMZ" about me. By just opening the link before reading the headline, I knew some bs was about to take place.  
"HAS ASHA B TURNED INTO A CRAZY B? I would've laughed my ass if that title wasn't about me. I read further along with someone hearing my rampage yesterday evening, I face palm myself hard. I try to brush it off but it hurts that I have to hide this secret, if I don't, there will be a serious domino affect, but if I keep it in, how much further will he destroy me, or will I self destruct myself?


	5. Chapter 5

••••Asha's P.O.V.••••  
With my hangover still going strong, I decide to spend one more night in the hotel. After a day of throwing up, I become stable enough to take a shower. With my headache pounding, I start to feel weak in my legs and feeling myself fall I quickly turn off the faucet. By noticing the change in lighting, I have awoken to the next morning. I rush to my phone after I am alerted by my text notifications. This time Nicki Minaj has texted me,  
" Ash, what's going on girl? We're all worried as hell about you. You can come over to my hotel room tonight and we can talk about this." This is my wake up call that I need to be around people or I can seriously hurt myself, or worse. I collect my things, and with the receptionist's help I leave out the back door, without raising suspicion. I drive the 45 minutes to Nicki's hotel. She meets me at the front desk.  
"It's been so long since I've seen ya Ash, the Pinkprint Tour has had me so busy." She tells me.  
"I know I've missed you much!" I reply as we give each other a warm hug. We head up to her hotel room. As I get comfortable in her room she quickly starts to ask questions.  
"What's up with your recent disappearance Ash?" She asks.   
"I'm not really comfortable with disclosing all the details, but long story short, my relationship with Niall isn't going so great, he's been so rude lately, but I love him more than anything.  
"Aw babe is sorry to hear that," she replies.  
"Hey, could you please help me take off my sweatshirt? It's kinda tight on me," I ask.  
"Sure" she responds. She quickly helps me take it off.  
"Ow!" I yelp.  
"Ash, what the hell is that bruise?!" She questions.  
"Oh, I slipped in the shower," I lie.  
"Phew, for a second I thought that came from Niall," she confesses.  
"Hey, can I stay here for the night?" I ask.  
"Sure, anything for you!" She replies.  
"So how long has it been since you e talked to Ni," she asks.  
"Oh, a couple days," I respond.  
"You know if things don't work out with Niall, Kai is single and seems ready to mingle," she advises me.  
"But Nicki, we can't date for two reasons, one: I love Ni, second: dating violates his strict contract until he reaches a certain age," I enlighten her.  
"I think he'll wait for ya babe 


	6. Chapter 6

••••Asha's P.O.V.••••  
A few weeks later Kai invites me to the EXO tour party.   
"Ash, why can't I invite Niall to the party? I just want to end the feud," Kai pleads.  
"Trust me, I don't think it'd be safe or a good idea to have Niall around you or the other guys. Plus, bad things happen when Ni is around alcohol," I advise.  
"Oh, well when you put it like that, thanks for the input Ash," he responds.  
"You're welcome Jongin," I reply.  
A few weeks later, I attend the Exo'luXion tour party.   
I wear a vibrant bodycon dress. I am delighted to see that all my close friends are present. But my lighthearted fun quickly turned into interrogation.   
"Where's Niall? Harry is here," Marina Dimandis asks.  
"I guess he just wasn't invited," I reply.  
"Or maybe Kai wants you to himself," Marina presses.   
"Impossible! Kai's way more mature than that," I interject. I later meet up with D.O. and Suho. I congratulate them on the tour. Lana and I do an emotional duet to her song "The Other Woman" to help celebrate. After that performance EXO-L's that won a competition to be here flock towards me. They ask pretty intrusive questions.  
"What's going on with the love triangle between Niall, Kai, and you?" One asks.  
"Hate to break it you you but there is no triangle between the three of us, I'm happily in a relationship with Niall," I lie.  
"Then how come he always looks at you during concerts and visited you before Niall at the hospital?" Another questions.  
"Niall knew about the incident with Harry first because he was there, but he came quickly after to see me. I can assure you that Kai and I don't have feelings for each other, we're just great friends," I interject. Getting annoyed I leave the fans. I finally see Kai alone and Sehun pushes me into him.   
"Oh sorry Kai," I say embarrassed.  
"Sehun you're not slick," Kai says lightheartedly. And of course the press gets a picture of that. I try not to worry and condition myself that Niall won't be angry, which I know is a lie. Kai leads me to the private bar, where the pews doesn't have access.   
"Would you like a drink Ash? It'd be my pleasure," Kai asks.  
"Sure, I need to loosen up after such a hectic week" I reply.  
"Excuse me, may we please have 3 shot glasses each?" He asks the bartender politely.   
"The loser has to buy the winner a drink," he announces.  
"I'm up for the challenge," I reply. I down the shots quickly, the strong alcohol stinging my throat, but the feeling is so rewarding. Kai is going purposely slow.  
"I won!" I announce with pride.  
"Alright, but instead of buying you a drink, I'll tell you a secret instead," he says as he holds onto me for balance.   
"Asha, I love you and it's getting really difficult for me to hide my growing love for you. I was actually quite happy when you told me to not invite Niall because it kills me on the inside seeing you two together, and the way he treats you, is just terrible," Kai confesses.  
"That's just the alcohol talking right?" I hope. Kai just laughs, his signature response when he's drunk.  
"Oh my God I need air, I'll be back," I announce. I speed walk to the bathroom.   
"Oh my God , oh my f****** God, I can't believe this is happening, what's even happening," I keep repeating to myself. I clear my head in the bathroom for 15 minutes then I return to the party. Chanyeol sees me a bit shaken up and he has no choice but to ask me what's wrong.  
"Ash, you seem so worried, what's wrong?" Chan asks  
"Kai said he loves me," I admit.  
"Oh, I'm sorry that happened, he's probably just drunk," Chan replies   
"But what if he actually meant it," I interject.  
"I'll ask him in the morning when he's sober," Chan reassures me.  
"Thanks" I tell Chan as he gives me a hug. After that I finally get to hang out with my good friends and we dance the night away. I try to avoid Kai for the rest of the night, to avoid any further confusion. I later meet up with Harry.   
"Hey Ash, isn't this party amazing," he boasts.  
"Yeah, truly amazing," I say sarcastically.   
"Ash what's wrong?"  
"Kai told me he loved me, he was probably drunk but he seemed so serious, he said he hates seeing Niall with me everyday," I reply.  
"Only time will tell," Harry tells me. I head to the jacuzzi to get away from everyone. I take off my dress and adjust the straps to my sultry Triangl bikini. After I'm done cooling off, I walk to a chair there where I subtlety fall asleep. 

For some reason, I'm no longer at the party, I'm on a bed, Kai's bed, making out with him passionately. I'm almost fully naked, except my panties, for some reason I feel reluctant to leave, I may be actually liking what's going on. I notice hickeys lacing my thighs and chest.   
"Are you ready?" Kai asks me seductively.  
"Oh yes," I reply. He slowly, but steadily slides down my underwear, soaking from his touch. When I'm finally fully exposed, he brings out his thumb.  
"Moan for daddy," he commands me before pressing his thumb hard against my clit. I moan in pleasure as he grins. He keeps moving his thumb in a firm motion as I try my hardest to stifle my moans, but I fall short to his touch. He opens his mouth again, but this time he bestows his tongue, he lowers himself to my spot and begins to lick. I arch my back in pleasure and I hold his head down firmly. When he finishes, it's my turn to please him. I get down on my knees. I fumble with his belt, and stick my hand down his pants, His precum fills my hand, I lightly squeeze, I pull down his underwear and his manhood springs out. I lift it up slowly up to my mouth, I open up wi-.

I wake up, back at the party, confused as hell. I slip my dress back on and rush out to the party.  
I notice Kai, after that dream, I'm embarrassed to even look at him. He doesn't seem drunk at all, he's walking with great posture, his speech isn't slurred. It just boggles my mind that he'd do something as bold as telling me he loves me, while I'm with Niall. It's so unlike him to be so dominant and take a stand like that. Do I love him back? I don't even know.


	7. Chapter 7

••••Niall's P.O.V••••  
"How the hell could she do this to me!" I exclaim as I throw the keyboard across the room.   
"That dirty whore cheated on me, with that f****** tool!" I assert. For instant relief I rush to the fridge and swipe that bottle of alcohol that's been calling my name for the past few days. I down it quickly, in seconds flat. I stumble to my room, once shared with my slut of a girlfriend, and I pass out. 

••••Asha's P.O.V••••  
Leaving the party, there is a brigade of paparazzi. I notice Harry is absolutely wasted so Liam and I take the initiative to help him home. We get into the SUV and I position him properly in the seat, and fasten his seatbelt.   
"What's your destination Ms.?" The driver asks.  
"Westerhaven Residence 545 please," I reply. We arrive at Harry's house. I carry Harry by his shoulders, Liam carries him by his legs. I open the door, and Liam drags him through. I secure him on his bed. I tuck him in and draw a mustache on his face. I return home to the sounds of Niall snoring and the door locked, I get comfortable on our luxurious pull out couch. In the middle of the night Niall abruptly snatches the covers off me.  
"Niall James Horan, what the actual hell?!" I question.  
"I could ask the same of you," he replies.  
"What the hell is this?" Niall spews as he reveals the picture of me seemingly all over Kai(after Sehun pushed me into him).   
"Niall, Sehun pushed me into Kai, haven't you seen the video?" I ask.  
"Here let me show you," I enlighten. As I start to touch the key board he slams the laptop down on my hand.  
"NIALL, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK YOU BASTARD!" I exclaim. As an attempt to make me stay he tries to trip me, but fails.   
"You not going anywhere bitch," he threatens as he has a death grip on my wrist.  
"Niall, I swear to f****** god if you don't let me go," I threaten.  
"Or what?" He pesters. I can feel the circulation cutting off my wrist. I have no choice but to backwards kick him in the balls, heel first. As he lies on the ground in pain, I spit on the disgrace of the man he is. I drive to the studio where my new album is being produced. I lock myself in the booth and insure no one can hear my cries of despair. When I awake, I admit myself to the hospital, my wrist has been throbbing ever since the incident.  
"Ms. Bureaux, you have seemed to have dislocated your wrist, and there's some bad bruising, is someone did this too you, we by law, must call the police,@ she announces.  
"No that won't be necessary, a friend of mine was out after a hard night of partying, as we were dragging him home, I dropped him on my wrist," I lie.  
Oh I'm sorry to hear that," the doctor replies. While participating in idle chat with the doctor, she surprises me by realigning my wrist without telling me prior, it hurts at first, but then I feel immediate relief. The doctor then gives me a cast to help hand and wrist and sends me on my way. To make sure there won't be a round three at home with Niall I text Harry.  
"Is Niall with you at the studio with you?" I ask.  
"Yes, you don't have to tell me why if you don't want to, but why are you asking?" He questions.  
"Ok promise you won't tell Ni? We had another blowout last night and I've been avoiding him ever since," I answer.  
"Oh I'm sorry about that love," he responds.  
"Thanks," I reply. I rush home and pack my bags in preparation for the Billboard awards. When I arrive at the airport, I got to Starbucks and take some selfies. While I'm waiting for my flight I pay attention to the TV. I notice it's the trashy "pop culture" show TMZ. They're talking about the mysterious love triangle between Niall, Kai, and I.  
"As you can see here, Asha is all over Kai in this shot, Niall, however is nowhere to be found," the "journalist" says. I cringed at that picture  
"Breaking news, we have just gotten video that Sehun of EXO pushed Asha into Kai, which she fell, and Kai caught her," the same "journalist" announces.

••••Niall's P.O.V••••   
The boys and I are on break. In the studio there's only one station, so I reluctantly watch TMZ. I feel a cold sweat when they start talking about Ash.  
"As you can see here, Asha is all over Kai in this shot, Niall, however is nowhere to be found," the journalist speaks.  
"THAT FUCKING SLUT! I KNEW SHE WAS CHEATING ON ME!" I exclaim as I thrash my headphones into the ground. I scroll through Instagram, and see the pictures with Ash with a brace on her wrist and hand. A few minutes later, there's a new story.   
"Breaking news, we have just gotten video that Sehun of EXO pushed Asha into Kai, which she fell, and Kai caught her," the same "journalist" announces.  
"IM SUCH A PIECE OF SHIT, HOW DARE I HURT HER!" I yell at myself.   
"This is so wrong I need to apologize immediately," I order flowers to her hotel room in Las Vegas with an apology note attached. 

••••Asha's P.O.V••••  
I arrive at Las Vegas safely. I hail a cab to take me to my hotel. My security guards meet me there. I make it up to my room. On the bed there are flowers with a lengthy apology note from my bastard of a boyfriend Niall. I take the flowers into the balcony and light a fire to them. I take out my phone for a picture, I post it on tumblr with the caption, "Aesthetic". I lie in my bed satisfied with myself not forgiving him, for now at least.


	8. Chapter 8

I arrive at rehearsals for the the music awards. Even though all my dancers are new, they hit all the points perfectly. I later made a special request to the directors to not put Niall near me. When they say it's too late to change seats, I slid her $100 which changed her tune. She put me in between Lana and Marina. The next morning I go buy my dress from ASOS. I find am elegant, but flirty dress. I also buy an outfit. I buy a maroon crop top, a high waisted skirt, and holographic oxfords. I then grab lunch at In-N-Out. I then arrive at E! studios for the interview. Before I entered the room I knew they'd ask me why I'm not sitting by Niall as usual and what happened to my hand. I then enter the room casually and greet the interviewer.  
"So the question everyone is asking is: what's going on between you, Kai, and Niall?" The interviewer questions as the picture from the tour party up on the screen of me "all over Kai"  
"Actually, in the corner of the picture, you can see here that Sehun's hands , he jokingly pushed me into Kai," I respond.  
"Thank you for clearing the air Asha," he replies.  
"What happened that made basically drop off the face of the Earth for a few days?" He asks.  
"It was just some self discovery," I answer.  
"I see, I see," he responds.  
"What shall we expect from your performance this weekend?"  
"A mix of performance types," I answer.  
"I guess we'll be waiting in anticipation then!" He replies.  
After a few more questions the interview is over. I felt a wave of relief because they didn't ask why I moved my seat from Niall. Later Niall calls me to see what hotel I'm staying at, but I convince him to stay with the lads this weekend. I get an text message alert, it's a text from Kai, this gives me many mixed emotions. It reads,  
"Dearest Asha,  
I am extremely sorry for my actions at the party, I was so irresponsible, I shouldn't have drank that much. If you don't forgive me I'm understand." I think about it for a while but then I decide to forgive him, I'm not sure how, if it's by mistake or design, but every time I think about him, little by little, I fall more in love with him, and less with Ni. I try to fight my feelings, but it's starting to get in-ignorable. I text him back then I fall asleep. On Sunday morning I head to my soundcheck and don't stop until my performance is stellar. After that I head to my stylist. I first get my makeup and hair done. My hair put into dreadlocks and my makeup is done semi glamorous. I put on my dress and shimmering heels. I later meet up with Niall for the red carpet.  
"Ready m'lady?" He asks  
"Ready as I'll every be," I reply.  
We walk down the red carpet, with him holding onto my waist a majority of the time. A rude paparazzo yells,  
"Better hold onto her before Kai gets to her." I give him a dirty look while Niall yells back,  
"Shut it, mate." We walk the rest of the way without any more outbursts. We then head inside to our seats. The second performance of the night will be mine. A hurry backstage and put on my two costumes. I start off on stage with my hit song with a piano and minimal background instruments, I then switch to full out performance with theatrics. After the performance I get a standing ovation. I then head backstage. After the award show we all head to the after party DJ'D by Calvin Harris. My friends and I party the night away. Niall said he wanted to see me in my hotel so I leave early from the party to my hotel. Low and behold Niall is in my room, with a visitor OH MY FUCKING GOD HE'S PRESSED UP WITH MELISSA ON MY DOOR.  
"You're so sexy babe," he coaxes her.  
"NIALL JAMES HORAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" I exclaim. I push Melissa and she runs away. Niall runs after her. I slam my door so hard the hinges almost fall off. I forget to lock the door and Niall comes in.  
"Babe I can explain," he reassured me.  
"NO YOU CAN'T YOUR DIRTY BASTARD!" I reply.  
"Don't yell at me," he commands.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, YOU JUST CHEATED ON ME!" I respond.  
"I said, don't yell or else," he threatens.  
"OR ELSE WHAT?" I question. He punches me so hard I fall to the floor, and he throws a perfume bottle at me, thank god it's just plastic.  
"You smell like shit, dirty bitch," he spews. My face is so numb. I gain strength and crawl over to lock the door. I ponder on if I should call the police. I ignore that and text Kai,  
"Everything so fucking wrong! This world is shit, is it even worth it anymore"  
I then browse for tickets online for the next flight out for Britain. I find a ticket and buy. I put on makeup and sunglasses to hide the bruise. I quickly pack my belongings and exit the hotel where I hail a taxi. I arrive at the airport and pass through security smoothly. I am surprisingly not recognized. I board the plane and fall asleep for the entire ride with an exception of a few hours. I rush back to my newly renovated home and take a cold shower. I check up on my bruises and make myself an ice pack. I get to my room and sob for hours and hours and eat my weight in ice cream. I feel at ease when I remember they changed my locks so Niall doesn't have a key. A they glance at my phone and see a plethora of messages from Niall, apologizing and asking where I was. I sarcastically text back,  
"Not with your bitch ass 


	9. Chapter 9

••••Niall's P.O.V.••••  
I'm such a fucking idiot how could I put my hands on her AGAIN? FOR CHRIST SAKES WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? SHES PROBABLY OFF SOMEWHERE CALLING THE POLICE, THEY' LL BE BUSTING DOWN NY DOOR ANY MINUTE. IT'LL MESS UP EVERYTHING: MY CAREER, THE FANDOM, THE SHIP, EVERYTHING. 

••••Asha's P.O.V••••  
I passionately kiss him back and left out a soft moan as he fondles my breasts. The heated session only goes on for a few more seconds until Kai announces,  
"Oh my God I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that.  
"No it's fine," I reassure him.  
"Well it's time I go home now," I say as I rush out, readjusting my bra. I pause in his driveway and review what the hell just happened. I speed away back to my home.   
"What the hell did I just do?" I question myself.  
"I guess the love triangle is actually real damn," I conclude. 

••••Niall's P.O.V.••••  
"I guess the only way I can fix this is marrying her, besides we've been together for four years, through thick and thin. I really want to be with this woman for life," I ponder. I look at engagement rings on the website of a local boutique, I place an order for a ring I'll pick up later today, I know she'll love it. I pick out a dress and shoes for her at ASOS. After I pick up a ring I head to the airport and take my private jet back to England. I text her that I'll be in tomorrow, and that I have special plans. 

••••Asha's P.O.V••••  
I feel so dirty for cheating with Kai, even though Niall cheated on me first, I still feel like shit. I feel compelled to meet Niall at our shared home and follow him to the special venue.

••••Niall's P. O. V••••  
I wait in anticipation upon Asha's arrival. I lay out petals on the sidewalk. She runs up the steps into my arms.   
"I love you baby," I tell her. I have the dress laying on her bed, next to the shoes. She changes into the shoes. She looks so beautiful, I can't believe she's about to be my future wife. I drive her to the restaurant where we had our first date, The Clove Club. I rent out the entire restaurant. I order the same meals we did on our first romantic encounter. We drank expensive French wines and chatter the afternoon away.  
"This is actually amazing Ni! You even remembered our exact meals! Spectacular!" She boasts.   
"I do try," I chuckled. Niall gets a band to play music for us.  
"Care for a dance my lady?" I ask.  
"Of course," she replies. I hold her closely in my arms, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. After a few hours we head back to our place.   
"And for the icing on the cake," I announce while getting down on one knee.

•••• Asha's P.O.V••••   
"Oh my God," I blurt out.  
"Asha Bureaux, everyday for the past four years, I've been waiting for the day that I could have the pleasure to call you my wife. I dreamt since I was a boy, marrying a beautiful woman like yourself. Screw that, your more beautiful than a woman I would've dreamed of as a boy! We've hard our rough patches, but I hope you find it in our heart to forgive me," he proclaims.  
"Niall, baby, get up please, I'm so sorry but, I can't accept the engagement. If I say yes, I'm asking for a rematch for abuse," I reply.   
"NO!" He protests. He pins me against the wall and tries to force the ring on my finger, in the process, my finger starts to bleed.  
"Niall stop, you're hurting me!" I sob. I try to push him off but he's overpowering me.  
"YOU'VE PROBABLY BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT CHINK KAI THIS WHOLE TIME, STUPID BITCH!" He aggresses.  
As I rush to defend myself he drives me into the wall and strikes fast blows to my face and stomach. My ears are clouded with the chilling sound of drywall breaking at the force of my head. He hits me hard with his shoe, possibly living an indent on my temple.  
"NIALL STOP!" I command and he continues his assault, now slapping me.  
He kick me hard in my shin. I lay there sobbing with a mixture of drywall, blood, and tears stain my dress. I finally have the epiphany that who I once thought was my soulmate is the embodiment of evil and destruction. Who I once thought was my ray of sunshine is the source of my terror, in the next episode of this abuse he may actually kill me. Niall dragged himself to the fridge and grabbed himself another menacing bottle of alcohol. Once I hear snores I knew I had to leave. Standing in my room consoling myself with my pillow, I ponder on my escape. Here I had a dilemma, if I left the alarm system would go off and I would not be allowed enough time to get in the car and open the garage before he captures me and God knows what the hell he'd do. My other option was to jump out of the window and let my fate be decided by nature. I hear violent jostles on my door and brutal words being thrown. "LET ME IN DUMB BITCH!",he aggressed. I had no option but to jump from my window and with my constant fear of being stranded, my key was inside my pillowcase I threw out before me. I limped to my car conveniently parked outside. Before Niall could run out after me he started to throw up do to his excessive intake of alcohol. I sped away and drove to the only person I felt was on my side at the moment, Kai. I was on the drive there until I started to drift out of consciousness so with my last grip of reality I pulled into a parking lot. When I woke up I drove the rest of way to Kai's flat.My health had deteriorated and I was obliged to walk on all fours. I stumbled to the final step and threw up my arm to ring the doorbell. I started to feel a throbbing pain in my wrist, the one I fell the hardest upon my fall. As he opened the door to greet me I fell out of consciousness for a second time. I woke up a few minutes later to Kai picking out drywall and dried blood from my hair. And Tao was leaning over me holding an ice pack over my steaming head. I was so disheveled and addled. Kai's warm tears hit my blouse. He immediately asked who did this to me. I hesitated but then I remembered my earlier epiphany on Niall's abuse. I reluctantly whispered, "Niall." Promptly after that statement I started to violently sob. Kai holds me in his embrace. Everything stops for a moment as he stares at me in my vulnerable state, something so unfamiliar to him. He stares at the blood reemerging from Niall's punch. In frustration he bellows, "THAT BASTARD! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT WHY DIDN'T I SEE THE DAMN SIGNS" He then curses in Korean."I'm calling the police," Tao firmly states. I tell him, "Wait, please, I'm not comfortable with the public knowing yet!" Kai snapping at me states," I'M NOT COMFORTABLE WITH NIALL ALMOST KILLING YOU!" I start to feel dizzy as the room turns black. I wake up an hour later in the hospital. 30 minutes later, after I familiarize myself with my surroundings, the police arrive and they start to evaluate me. "Ms. Bureaux my team and I have some questions for you," the policewoman declared, "When this abuse start?"  
"4, 5 months ago" I hesitantly disclosed.  
"Has Mr. Horan ever sexually assaulted you?" The officer questioned   
"No," I say relievedly.   
"What were his forms of abuse?" The officer asked.  
"Physical, verbal, and emotional," I confessed.  
"How did he abuse you?" The officer wondered.  
"Punching, hitting, hitting me with objects, slapping, pulling threatening, cursing, constantly making rude comments on my weak points; anything you can name he's probably done it to me," I sobbed.


	10. Chapter 10

••••Asha's P.O.V••••  
My dad comes in and check up on me.  
"What has that monster done to my baby?!" My father exclaims. After he lets out his emotions I set him up for a hotel for the night.  
Harry comes and greets and consoles me.  
"Would you like to press charges Ms. Bureaux?" The officer asks. I look back at Kai and Harry, then I answer the officer.  
"Yes I would like to," I reply hesitantly. Kai and Harry pat me on the back, while Tao claps.  
"Thank you Ms.Bureaux, our work here is done," the officer says while shaking my hand. Tao, Kai, and I have a group hug.

••••Niall's P.O.V••••  
In the middle of the night I hear three loud knocks on my door. I head to my security system and see that it's police.  
"Oh shit!" I say to myself.  
"Open up, this is the police!" I hear a police man yell. I reluctantly open the door and say a short prayer to myself.  
"Put your hands behind your back, you are under arrest. "You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." They haul me away in the car.

••••-Asha's P.O.V••••  
Mentally, I am diagnosed with Anxiety disorder. I am physically diagnosed with a broken wrist and rib.We head back to Kai's house to clean me off. I get to the bathroom and start to disrobe. I'm almost done when Kai comes in and greets me with a passionate kiss then squeezes my bum. I step into the tub then he starts to disrobe. He joins me in the tub and starts to clean off my wounds. I wince in pain when he cleans off my temple, so he kisses my cheek. When he's done he slowly and sensually gets on top of me and resumes the make out session we began earlier. I stifle my moans as he explores my chest with his warm mouth.   
"Fuck Kai," I blurt and he explores deeper and harder. I feel his manhood enlarging against my lower torso. I palm and grasp it as he lets out a loud moan. We hear someone jiggle the lock. Tao opens the door, we thankfully have a curtain to cover ourselves but it's very thin, Tao just smirks and exits the room. We giggle at the situation. After we get out of the shower he dries me off and we put of clothes back on. We head to his room and watch movies and tell stories.

••••Niall's P.O.V••••  
I arrive at the jail. They take my finger prints and mugshots. They then give me a pat down and take my street clothes and give me a distastefully orange jumpsuit. They take me to my cell where I'm met with a familiar face, is it, is that Louis?! My god it is that cheeky bastard! We hug and familiarize ourselves with each other once again.   
"Everyone knows what happened mate, it's everywhere," Louis warns me.  
"That's what I was afraid of," I reply.

••••Asha's P.O.V••••  
My phone alerts me when a plethora of my friends tweet Niall and I about the night's events.  
"@:NiallOfficial a piece of shit, hope he rots in jail 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I forgot to add this in earlier but in real life EXO's management company "SM" is money hungry af. They don't care about the well being of their clients. They are even worse than Modest! Management.  
TW!: Sexual Abuse, Emotional Abuse

I meet up with Harry and hold his hand on our way to enter. We take our seats next to each other inside the courtroom. Liam is on the other side of Harry. Louis is on the other side of the court, hand cuffed to his seat. Both sides give their opening statements and the prosecution (Harry's side) brought their case. They had multiple witnesses including Liam and I. When Liam went up to the stand, he had to solemnly swear to tell the truth and than went onto the stand.

"How did Mr. Tomlinson show signs of abuse toward Mr. Styles?" the prosecution asks.

"Louis would manipulate Harry into doing sexual things with him, even if he made it known he wasn't comfortable, Louis as also bragged about this behavior to me," Liam replies.   
I gaze at Louis, when Liam said the words "Louis would manipulate Harry into doing sexual things with him," Louis started to grin, 

"That bastard," I whisper.

"Thank you, Mr. Payne," the prosecution responds.  
Liam steps down from the stand and it is my turn. My heart is pounding rapidly. I solemnly swear to tell the truth. 

"How did Mr. Tomlinson show signs of abuse toward Mr. Styles?" the prosecution asks again?"

"Harry, on multiple occasions would come to my home sobbing about how Louis treats him terrible emotionally and constantly manipulates him to do Louis' every command. He would also continually use illegal drugs which the smell, would trigger Harry's asthma, causing him multiple asthma attacks," I answer. 

"Thank you, Ms. Bureaux," the prosecution responds. I step down from the stand and the defense starts their cross examination. They don't get much done though, our evidence is too overwhelming. The trial goes on for some more lengthy hours, but,it's worth it. The jury miraculously comes up with a decision the same day.  
They charge Louis for his accounts of physical, sexual, and emotional abuse. He is also charged with obtaining illegal substances. There will also be a restraining order against Louis; in public, Louis must be 4,572 meters (15,000 feet) away from Harry, at public events e.g. award shows Louis must stay 1,524 meters (5,000 feet) from Harry. Louis is charged with 1,000 hours of community service, 2 years probation, and counseling for abuse. As the charges are read allowed our party cheers and Harry and I start crying.

"Thank you guys so much!" Harry cheers.   
We head out for a celebratory dinner at T.G.I Fridays.   
I call Kai and tell him the good news.

••••Kai's P.O.V.••••  
I get the good news about Harry's case and I am overjoyed. A few moments later my head manager, Tak Youngjun calls I never get a call from him unless something bad is happening. I reluctantly pick up the phone.   
{In Korean}

"Jongin come to my office immediately!" He commands.

"On my way," I reply nervously.  
Tak sits me down, along with the other managers, to have a talk with me.   
{in Korean}

"Kai, are you in a romantic, and/ or sexual relationship with Ms. Asha Bureaux?" He asks.

"Not that I know of," I lie, knowing if I told the truth, they'd give Ash and I hell. 

"Do you two have feelings for each other Kai?" He asks. My face goes pale and a cold sweat goes down my back.

"JONGIN?" He asks a second time. 

"This is what I was afraid of you can't do this Kai! But if you must, you have to keep this a secret. No touching in public. No one can know until you're 23," he commands me.

"This is bullshit!"I exclaim.

"Kai, calm down. Haven't you seen that our Korean sales have gone down ever since you and Asha have been seen together. To bring our sales up we only have one option, you're familiar with Seulgi from Red Velvet, right?" He questions.

"Of course, they're are opening act," I reply.

"You have to pretend to be interested in each other, we've already talked to her managers it's settled, beside wouldn't you prefer being with a girl that's thin, with a thin complexion? If you don't comply and continue to see her publicly, we can sue Ms. Asha and her company," He responds.

"WHAT THE HELL? ASHA AND I ARE IN LOVE, WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT. THIS WOULD BE A SECOND BLOW TO HER. NIALL SCREWED HER UP MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY," I exclaim.

"SCREW THIS IM LEAVING!" I announce. I slam the door on my way out.

I speed from the building, tears dwell on my face. I immediately text Kyungsoo the news. 

"That's Terrible Jongin, how are you going to tell her?" He asks.

"I'm not sure how or when," I reply.

"I think she'll stick it out with you," he reassures me. "She's strong but she needs someone like you in her life right now."  
" I think I'll introduce the girls to each other first," I reply.

"Good idea," he responds.

"Then when they familiarize themselves with each other, I'll drop the bombshell and explain what will happen," I brainstorm. "Plus, doesn't Seulgi have a thing going on with Sehun? I'll talk to him too."

"Yeah you're right, they do," he remembers. 

I head to the dance to studio to clear my head and practice my new choreography. Surprisingly, Seulgi is here, I feel like driving away, but I need to get this new dance perfectly. She greets me but I'm reluctant to greet back.

"Look, I know that you we both want to "date" because I'm involved with Asha, and you're involved with Sehun. Hopefully soon, we're going to have a group decision with all five of us, and hopefully we can handle this situation like adults," I enlighten her. We both shake hands on this agreement.


End file.
